


Good Hunting

by Prof_Anity



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Eileen by mention to be accurate, Fun, Gen, Nonsense, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prof_Anity/pseuds/Prof_Anity
Summary: Silly stories featuring The Hunter, Amelia Osborn. Watch her get over social anxiety! Marvel as she almost wrenches her arms out of their sockets! And can you spot the obvious Overwatch reference in one of the chapters?





	1. The Gang Slays the First Vicar

They’re there, she knew it. The other Hunters. She’s seen them, felt them, always had. But Amelia could not bring herself to call them in, for some reason. Could not allow the life of another be put to danger because of her.

But she would be lying if she said that Laurence was not getting on her last nerves. The First Vicar was a tough beast to put to rest.

She pulled out the Beckoning Bell, and stared at it. Amelia was never one to ask for help, for most of her life she only had herself and her younger sister. Had. Maybe it’s time to let herself trust others. She rang  the bell, and waited. For several long minutes, she sat at the foot of the stairs leading to the Grand Cathedral.

She came close to giving up. Let the beast burn itself out with its blind fury. Eventually, somebody decided to respond to her call. Two women appeared alongside her, brandishing their weapons and attired in the most flame-resistant armor. They were ready to fight together, they reassured her. Amelia led this crew to the battle, with little trepidation.

Wielding their best weapons and armor, they fought the beast valiantly. It was tough, to be sure, but all three coordinated to make sure they would all make it through. After pushing themselves to the very edge of their abilities, they finally killed the First Vicar. Amelia thanked the both of them, and the three bowed before each other. “Aurore,” one of them said. “Luna,” said the other. “Amelia,” she managed to say as they were returning to their worlds. She felt like she’s known them all along. She has a strong feeling she’ll see them again.


	2. Have Mercy

**"** Another one of these damned bat-creatures,” Amelia thought. Castle Cainhurst was full of them, and she didn’t appreciate their sudden swooping attacks. She whipped out the Blade of Mercy from her belt holster, and separated the siderite sword into two. Twirling both daggers for a moment, she engaged the pale monster. The weapons still felt new to her. She wielded them to honor Eileen, the closest thing she had to a mentor in this nightmare, who entrusted her with them after being gravely injured by the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst. The compact blades didn't really fit her usual manner of fighting, requiring dexterity and not the straightforward force she was used to.

Still, a weapon is a weapon, and she could figure it out with enough time. Adjusting to the blades, she took less time with wind-ups and slashes. She had more stamina for more blows, and the creature wasn’t the toughest thing she’s faced lately anyway. She just had to watch out for when it flailed madly, that would probably hurt to take. But it was easy to dodge, and she punished the monster whenever an opportunity came up. After a dozen cuts, it was on its last legs.

With one last spiteful act before succumbing to death, the gargoyle swatted Amelia off the roof.

Seeing the treacherous water and the jagged rocks rushing up to meet her, Amelia had to come up with _something_ to save herself. She twisted her body, gripped the Blades of Mercy tight and, with both hands, plunged the weapons deep into the castle wall. She skidded along the side for another few seconds and came to a stop. Her arms burned, nearly wrenched out of their sockets, but she managed to hold on for dear life.“

Thank God for Gehrman’s precise engineering!” Amelia exclaimed breathlessly. She had to laugh at how nonsensical this situation was. Trying her damnedest to keep her balance, she began the slow climb back up to the roof. “Does this happen to any other hunter?” she thought to herself, with a mix of exasperation and amusement.


End file.
